undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 70
This is Issue 70 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Escapees". This issue is Kevin-centric. 608, Escapees I should probably have stayed in Scranton. I were safe there. But I just had to check out what this deal about keeping women locked up was all about. I guess I’ve figured out now. It’s a bunch of crazy people killing other people. “What do we do?” Texas asks, looking nervously at me. I never wanted to lie to these people. I told them I was in the military before the outbreak. Well, I was for two years, but that was as driver. All my experience has been gained from books and video games and movies. “We... we wait.” I just say, not really sure what to do. I take a quick look from the trailer we are hiding behind. I now see four men approaching us with guns raised. “Listen.” Alan says. “You can use me as hostage. Tell them you will shoot me if they don’t let you go.” I look at Alan, considering it. I know Chad and Texas don’t like the idea of bringing this guy along, but I think he can become useful. Like now. “Yea.” I say biting my lip. “Yea, I guess it could work.” I nod to him, and he crawls over to me. I grab him by the neck, making sure not to make it too harsh. Then I put my pistol to his head. As I proceed to walk out, I hear some gunshots. I can only be Doug and the others. This would distract the four men enough to I would get a chance. I let go of Alan, and jump out from behind the trailer, only to see five half-naked women. One of them standing with a gun. “You must be Kevin.” The women says. We don’t have time for introduction. We have the women, so now it’s all about getting out of here. I run in front, followed by Alan and the women. Chad and Texas at last. “What’s your name, cowboy?” A red haired women asks as we run, gunfire raining over us. “Let’s save all that to when we’re out, allright?” I say, now seeing the gate. “Whatever you say.” She says. I look back, seeing her. She is pretty good-looking. She seems nice too. As I manage a smile, it’s for nothing. A bullet goes straight through the woman’s head. She instantly drops down. “Nellie!” The oldest of the women cries out, kneeling down next to her. Chad grabs the woman and we then continue to run. See that’s how it goes when I try to hit on someone. They die. I’ve had three girlfriends since the outbreak. All of them are dead. My wife died in the early stages of the outbreak. She was bit in the neck and I just let her reanimate. I never went back to put her down. She might still be a zombie, walking around in our basement. “Kevin!” Chad yells. I look back, the women and Alan continue to run. Texas is laying on the ground, seemingly lifeless. “We can’t do anything.” I yell back. “Let’s go.” “He’s not dead!” Chad barks. “It’s his gunwound.” I sigh. We really don’t have time for this. Running towards Chad and Texas, I hulster my pistol. Chad and I then proceed to carry Texas out of the trailer park, not even sure if he is alive. “Will he make it?” Chad asks, sounding more nervous than he should. “Let’s just get out of here, allright?” I say, and we pass the gate. Alan and the women are waiting in the ditch. We go over there. I check Texas for a pulse. He is still alive, but just barely. We need to get him back to the farm. “Come on.” I say, and we procced to walk. We are safe now. Now we just need to get to the car. Deaths *Nellie Betterman Credits *Chad Bottom *Lia Camper *Kerri Mavis *Kevin Gardner *Texas Starr *Margaret Wing *Dani Kestor *Nellie Betterman *Alan Locker Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues